


Do not lean on the doors!

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Series: Prowl/Jazz Anniversary Challenges 2011 [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course with Jazz everything is about doing it with style and fun. Too bad of course that the one time he wanted to do something serious, it gets him a one way ticket into the medbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not lean on the doors!

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary Challenges: Week three prompt – #11 Do not lean on the doors!  
> Genre: slash, romance, humour  
> Warnings: Silliness  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl
> 
> Feedback: Please, yes, I love feedback! =^^=
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine I don't make money with it and write only for fun and to get better in writing English. ^__^
> 
> Helpful Pointers:  
> Vorn - 83 years  
> Orn - 13 days  
> Joor - 8 hours  
> Breem - 6 minutes  
> Astrosecond - 5/6ths of a second  
> Klick - 1 millisecond
> 
> Please note that I've only ever watched the two movies from 2007 and 2009. While I've 'met' a lot of Transformers from the comics and cartoons, that more often than not show up in fanfics I, of course, have not seen them in action and therefore might not be able to interpret their characters right. I am using mostly what I've learned through the movie (and maybe fanfics) and while catching some ideas here and there I am mainly using my very own ideas for things like energon, space bridges and so on.
> 
> And not to forget, much thanks to Taralynden for betareading.

* * *

It was a normal, rather uneventful day on NEST headquarters. The sun stood high in the sky, shining brightly down onto the secret base inhabiting humans as well as alien beings from the far away planet Cybertron. Of course, with beings like the current Autobot army, peace and quiet could not last. All of a sudden, bright, booming laughter was disturbing the midday silence. Which would not have been an unusual occurrence had it not been for the fact that the source of the laughter was the medbay, a place where usually screams of terror, loud moans, complaining, protests and cursing were more commonly to be heard.

Therefore laughter was something that would have bots running a mile from said medbay. And if the sound alone was not horrifying enough, add to this the fact that it was the resident medical officer who was currently laughing so hard he had to steady himself on his own tables, it would have been reason enough to find every single Autobot on base, including Optimus Prime, hiding in fear in the deepest, darkest corner they could find.

While Ratchet was busy trying to rein in his laughter, Jazz, second in command and Autobot saboteur, was sitting on one of the medicals berths, arms crossed and looking everywhere but directly at the CMO. Prowl, the third party of the little ensemble, was standing beside his currently pouting fellow officer, looking torn between sheepish and amused.

"This ain't funny!" Jazz finally complained, having had enough of the antics Ratchet was currently showing off.

"On the contrary, it is", Ratchet objected between fits of laughter still bursting through. "Only you... could be stupid enough... to not only fail with your... own prank but also end up falling so unfortunately... that you end up with a crushed transformation cog. Honestly, when I... remember how you aggravated our second in command all these past orns I... say you deserved exactly what you got."

"Mech, ya're not fair!" Jazz actually started to whine. "Ah've had perfectly good reasons t' do what Ah did."

"And those would be?" the medical officer sarcastically asked.

"Not tellin' ya!" the saboteur replied, face stubborn. Before the usually moody Autobot medical officer could voice his response, Prowl decided to take mercy on his fellow officer's situation and addressed the medic in his usual calm and collected voice.

"Ratchet, could you please take care of Jazz's problem before it becomes too late? I really have some more errands to run and I would like to make sure Jazz has taken no further damage from the nasty fall before I concentrate on work again."

Ratchet for once listened to the other bot and turned around to get the tools necessary with a deep vented sigh. Meanwhile both officers kept waiting along in silence, both stubbornly trying to avoid looking at the other.

How had things just gone so wrong? Jazz wondered and his mind returned to the cycle it all had started.

* * *

 

At the very beginning, long before they landed on Earth, it all had been harmless enough. Things started right after they met for the first time as simple soldiers, when the war had already been raging on Cybertron. Jazz, the outgoing, ever happy saboteur and Prowl the dutiful but inaccessible tactician of the Autobot army.

After Jazz had worked past Prowl's stubborn resistance to his attempts to socialise with the tactician, a feat he started out of determination because no one seemed to be able to do it, the saboteur realised he **liked** spending time with Prowl, because they had more in common than their comrades would ever have thought possible. They enjoyed deep conversations and discussions, both liked music, though Prowl was more selective in his music choice while Jazz was more open to any kind.

In the end, saboteur and tactician had become best friends. And it was not until a lot of time had gone by, that Jazz realised he felt a certain kind of attraction to his new and most important companion. It was the beginning of a new game. Jazz wanted to see if he would be able to woo the mech into his berth without spelling it out to him. It was a challenge, not meant to harm anyone but one to enjoy.

Jazz started with small things, sudden gifts and trying to get the tactician's attention outside of their little get togethers and work. He did a lot of crazy things and more often than not they certainly got Prowl's attention, though sadly nothing more.

One time he went so far out of his way that he ended up in the brig, courtesy of Prowl himself, naturally. But the longer the game went on, the more Jazz realised that he was feeling more than a heavy attraction to the other mech. Without noticing, he had fallen in love. And sparkdeep so, without a lot of hope to be saved.

Jazz liked to secretly refer to his feelings and antics for his best friend as a drug. Prowl was his drug of choice and he definitely wanted to keep that fix all to himself without anyone trying to get him sober.

The game of attention seeking the saboteur liked to play did not even end after their long separation and reunion on Earth. Quite the opposite, the Autobot officer with the transformation form of a Solstice put even more strength into his efforts. If his brush with near permanent deactivation had taught Jazz anything it was that he should get what he wanted and not wait any longer.

The saboteur's newest idea for gaining Prowl's attention was born from coincidence. One evening, when the building of the new NEST base had still been in the middle of being finished, Jazz had watched Prowl reprimanding the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for something they did. During that stripping down, Sideswipe in his boredom leaned against the closed double door of the storage room, Prowl had confronted them in.

"Sideswipe, do not lean on the doors!" the second in command snapped at the twin, quite fed up.

Jazz watched, intruded as the silver looking twin took his sweet time to pull away from said door, aggravating the tactician further. It was that scene he witnessed, that gave birth to his new course of action.

* * *

 

Barely a joor later, Prowl found Jazz leaning against the closed double doors of his office quite daringly, not moving an inch to come further into the room.

"Jazz, what is this?" Prowl warily asked, already detecting the mischief the saboteur was emitting.

"Ah'm leanin' on th' doors, what does it look like?" Jazz retorted, voice innocent.

"Please, do not lean on the doors!" Prowl pointed out before waving the third in command further into the room. "Could you please sit, so we can start working on the next mission plan?"

But to his further surprise, Jazz simply waved his servo in a lazy gesture for the tactician to go on.

"Nya, just start talkin'. Ah'm quite comfortable where Ah'm."

The comment left Prowl speechless.

* * *

 

It continued from there on. Jazz was found leaning on doors of the record room, the security room, the doors to the storage room, the hangers, the offices, wherever it was that Prowl and doors were in the same vicinity.

Prowl's reactions to his fellow officer's antics varied from snapping and falling into an argument, to trying to ignore the saboteur even when he was blocking entries and exits to his fellow bots and the humans, including of course, Prowl himself. Jazz enjoyed the attention he received from the tactician, especially when they ended up having verbal fights about the point in leaning on doors.

But after he held on to his newest game for quite longer than any bot and soldier on base had placed a bet for, Jazz started to realise that as much as he enjoyed all their little fights and challenges they went through in that long time since he started his attention seeking of Prowl, he had reached a point where he craved far more. He did not want their arguments to end with Prowl dismissing him, walking away or trying to ignore him. Worse were those times when a really heated discussion between them had been interrupted by the Decepticons themselves.

No, Jazz wanted to have that which he had always been hoping for as an aftermath of a good, verbal fight. The saboteur wanted Prowl, all of the mech, preferably on his berth heated up and passionate just as much as he was in their fights. But if he learned any of the many things that made Prowl Prowl, it was that the tactician definitely was not a mech to enjoy simple berthplay. If he wanted a chance, it had to be real and honest from the very beginning. Jazz needed to tell him the truth, to finally come out in the open and confess his feelings.

Determined with his new plan of action, the saboteur planned to immediately put it into action. He marched into the tactician's office, coming to a stop right in front of his desk, looking intent and certainly surprising the second in command a great deal by not, as had become usual, leaning on the office doors. At least if the - for once - openly surprised look Prowl was shooting him was anything to go by.

Sadly, Jazz did not find out, what the reason for surprise was, because just when he opened his mouth, the alarm rang through the base informing the Autobots on an emergency mission that included Decepticons. Grumbling and in a sour mood Jazz left the office together with Prowl, vowing to continue the confession as soon as they were back.

* * *

 

The time for that continuation extended to one full joor after the Decepticon attack because Jazz was stuck giving a report while Prowl needed to oversee the reparation of the twins, who got hit during a seeker attack in battle, fortunately with mostly just injured pride being left behind more than anything else.

Finally the saboteur found himself back in Prowl's office, both Autobots entering the room together. Prowl, sensing that Jazz had something important to say, did not waste time walking over to his desk. Instead he stopped and turned around the moment both were inside and the door closed.

"So, Jazz, what is so important you need to tell me so urgently?" Prowl calmly asked, his face not betraying any of his thoughts if he felt confused or doubtful over whatever his friend might have to say.

The third in command looked at the tactician with an unusually serious face.

"Prowler, Ah've been dancin' around this for quite some time, because in all honesty it's been fun t' seek yer attention for all those many, many vorns. But now it's become quite serious for meh an' Ah realised that th' truth has t' be said. Ya deserves as much."

During his speech Jazz absentmindedly was about to, as had become his habit without him realising, lean against the doors to Prowl's office. The tactician even looked quite alarmed and started to open his mouth to say something, but the saboteur cut him off. What he had to say was too important to delay this even for one more sentence.

"Prowler, Ah love ya!"

No sooner had he said this, Jazz suddenly felt the support he was leaning against vanishing and before he knew what happened, he found himself laying on the ground his transformation cog and the plate of his aft hurting like the pit.

"Jazz!" Prowl was by his side immediately, his gaze a mixture of looking apologetic and smug. "I tried to warn you to not lean the doors. They open by touch now."

Which was why Jazz found himself in the situation he was, after they realised his transformation cog accidentally got squeezed so much during his fall, that he was no longer able to transform. Besides, the plate on his aft would really hurte a lot less if the metal was banged out.

Of course Ratchet had learned all about Prowl finally installing a little sensor on his doors that would allow them to open by touch alone in hope that it would get Jazz to stop his leaning on doors just to aggravate the tactician. Unfortunately Prowl's little payback hit Jazz in just that one moment when the saboteur had never intended to challenge the tactician in first place. Of course, the resident Autobot medic found the turn of events hilarious and he continued to laugh over the third in command's right until he was done with the repairing. The only good thing, Jazz decided mollified was that Prowl refused to tell Ratchet what serious talk this all had been about that ended with him unwillingly lying on the floor.

"All right, you are all done now Jazz", the medic finally released the saboteur from his mercy, though snickers still wavered within his voice. "Prowl maybe you can keep an optic on him for the next few breems to make sure that everything really is in order and he is without pain. Other than that, you are free to go, so now shoo!"

For the first part of their joint walk back to the second in command's office, both mechs fell into an awkward silence. Prowl obviously still felt a bit guilty about the whole incident, in spite of the fact that Jazz had had this coming for a long time now. The saboteur on the other hand, was busy deciding that of all the ways his love confession could have gone, this had to be the least stylish confession he ever accomplished. And that was not a good thing.

But done was done, he decided in the end and if he wanted to see where things were supposed to go from here, Prowl had to be reminded of the topic again.

"Ya know, Prowler, even though this went totally different from what Ah've planned, th' truth of th' matter still remains. All Ah ever tried t' accomplish wit' mah actions was t' get yer attention an' t' somehow tell ya wit'out words that Ah find ya attractive an' would not mind share more than conversation an' laughter wit' ya. Ah enjoyed th' challenge, though by now Ah've realised that Ah mahself like ya so much, that t' just keep this a game woulda been a crime t' mah feelin's."

As coincidence had it, by the time the third in command was done with his confession, they had reached the door to the tactician's office. The second in command turned around right in front of his door, his gaze focusing onto the other's faceplates while his hands typed in the code to his door without second thought.

"Beside the fact that you already **have** my undivided attention, Jazz, what you just told me is the very thing I have concluded watching your antics to gain my interest", Prowl told the saboteur with a small smirk playing around his lipplates. "And I have to confess to you that I **did** enjoy your attention seeking. Otherwise why do you think I have waited so long before tampering with that sensor on my door? I did not wish for our little game to end too soon."

And with those words he dragged the totally dumbstruck Jazz through the open door only to press him against his body and join their lipplates into a surprisingly heated kiss.

Needless to say the door to the tactician's office stayed closed for the next full joor.

The end


End file.
